Ed and the Magical Jewels: New Girl for Ed
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Reboot of the previous story, When the Eds Come Knocking; when a devastating earthquake annihilated the city of Orchid Bay City, a displaced Te Xuan Ze moves to a small suburban town and finds herself new friends in this strange place in the cul de sac.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Both shows belong to their rightful owners.

_**Hey guys, I'm back again in this fandom. Just got done mass uploading on a bunch of stories lol. This is a reboot for When the Eds Come Knocking with a more mature twist. My writing style has evolved and I hope you all enjoy this fic. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**NEW GIRL FOR ED**

**By**

**MegaRdaniels**

**Fresh Ed**

IT STRUCK WITHOUT WARNING; children slept; the elderly read; parents smiled; the birds chirped and the ground opened. The Earth had awoken. Like a series of jenga towers falling on hard floors, buildings melted to the ground as the sea swallowed up the beaches, sprinting upwards to higher ground, sinking slowly like the doomed ship that fatefully crossed the Atlantic. The sounds of terrified screams and scornful cries were heard from all over the world.

Standing on top of the stable hill was a mournful 11-year old girl in the arms of her grandmother as the song of the loud alarm bells and chimes of panicking screams screeched the airwaves. Buildings fell, melted by the violent saw her whole world fall apart, brick by the magical dome fading away, the remaining Lees thought it best to leave as their home crumbled into dust.

But that was a few months ago...

…

In the sunny neighborhood of Peach Creek lived a band of kids running around in the cul-de-sac, well sort of. The day was starting to begin, in this middle class home, lived by the neighborhood's smartest and brightest child, Eddward, also known affectionately as Edd. When the daylight slowly crept its way towards the young boy, a loud banging was heard from down stairs. It sounded as if the SWAT team was about to barge into his room - or worse...the FBI. The continued banging shot the young boy's eyes open like an automated killing machine.

The poor boy got up turtling his way to his bedroom door. Trekking down the stairway, he could see the three spiky hairs from his door window.

He opened the door, only to be smacked in the face by wooden chair.

"YOWCH!" Edd screamed, "Was that necessary?"

"What took ya, sockhead?" Eddy asked, "Did you missed what happened this morning?"

"And that would be what Eddy?' he yawned.

Eddy grabbed Edd's head, much to his horror and stretched his neck to the direction of the house to the left just across the street from where he lived. It was a small blue home, a house everyone overlooked. What was different was that there was a moving van, a large white moving van. There were at least 4 movers carrying the furniture straight to the house.

"We have new neighbors?" Edd asked.

"No sockhead! Nobody cares about them" Eddy said, "Look!"

Eddy pointed Edd to the direction of the court where the children were out in mass, pretty early in the morning.

"Well they seem pretty early to come out and play," Edd said.

"Of course!" Eddy said, "Which means as you stated before yesterday, the earlier they are, the more in the mood they get to spend their money for us to go to the Candy Store!" Eddy boasted.

"Hardly, Eddy," Edd retorted, "Wait, where's Ed?"

"Probably sleep, come on, we gotta get ready for the big day top start our Gerbil Funland Adventure!" Eddy said before making a complete U-turn to Edd, "And put on your clothes Double D, it's embarrassing," Eddy shamed a scornful Edd.

…

That morning, the Lee family were busy unpacking their bags - well the surviving ones really. There lived a small pug with a trademark scorn across his face, forever annoyed at the world, an elderly woman with a golden heart, and a young girl who wore a green belly shirt with a purple dragonfly silhouette on the center of the cloth. The three members were very happy; a small unit glued together by the spirit of God. After the movers lifted the last bit of furniture into their new home, they settled in and unpacked their things from their cardboard boxes.

That evening, Juniper was in her new room, laying on her bed as her television played a music video from a music channel. June watched the fan as it slowly spun on the ceiling, whooshing like heavy blades from a biplane. She did not smile nor did she frown, she was reflective, pondered. She never moved to another place outside of her hometown. She was trapped,she remembered the time where she yelled and screamed and complained at her grandmother, distraught that she couldn't go anywhere based on the fact a magical barrier existed to bar the monsters from escaping,however since the barrier was gone, who knows what the monsters were doing - assuming that they survived.

She slowly got up when she heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in," June invited.

Jasmine slowly opened the door carrying a tray of food for her granddaughter, "How's my Te Xuan Ze?"

"Better than before," June said with a small smile forming on her face, "But I still feel…"

"Left out?" Ah-Mah answered.

June nodded, "It's just not the same without them, Ah-Mah," she said.

"Nothing can return what we lost," Ah-Mah said, "The earthquake took everything away from us, everything away from me; our friends, family, everybody - except for one thing."

"What?" June turned.

"My grandbaby," Ah-Mah said putting the tray of food next to June, "Eat up, okay. I'll see you in the morning," she kissed her granddaughter's forehead and left her room. June's small smile quickly faded as she lied down on the bed once more staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"I just wish it was easy to move on," June said.

Monroe intruded into June's room jumping in her bed, joining her; June grabbed her beloved pug and lightly held him tight.

"It's okay," she said as she lightly petted her beloved pug as the day slowly died, fading into the twilight.

**AN:**___Hello there guys, my name is MegaRdaniels and I have returned to the fandom between The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy. This time I'm taking a serious but a light hearted approach between healing and moving on since this actually happened to me and my significant loved one - except there was never an earthquake that big, nor do I live on the west coast (though I wished I did), I live on the East coast, well I live in the town where William Sherman burned down during the Civil War (for all you history buffs out there, you know what town that is). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until next time…_

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Both shows belong to their rightful owners.

Hello all, my name is Mr. Raleigh D and I thank you for coming back to this fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**Juniper and the Neighborhood**

IT HAD NOT BEEN a full week since the day Juniper and her grandmother moved to the neighborhood. The 12-year old Te Xuan Ze, the former protector of both worlds found herself in her room in a constant state of fear. She never traveled outside the barrier before. And with the monsters roaming around possibly doing who knows what, well those who survived of course, which unfortunately was not many, Juniper had less influence over the monster realm. Those who managed to survive traveled underground to the Underworld where they sought refuge since they too would not be welcomed into the human world, seeing that a world full of monsters would usher a deadly, military conflict, one to which would make Godzilla battles look like child's play.

Another thing that seemed absent was the lack of Ray-Ray. Prior to the earthquake, her little brother would annoy and mess with everything not held down in her room. It was tedious, and often or not, annoying and hassle trying to fix what he had done, but at the end of the day, one day - let alone a week without her little brother felt incomplete. The only people that managed to survive the devastation was her lovely grandmother and her pug, who was asleep next to her.

She sat in her bed alone while the TV was on. She was new to the neighborhood, new to….well all of this! She would look out the window and see well...no one. But assuming that someone was actually there since this was the cul-de-sac, how can she fit in? She had a handful of friends, who were, unfortunately, missing or worse. She sat on her bed, nothing to do but to watch some TV. But even with that, she was gradually getting a little bored of that too.

She was always the kind of girl who was always active, it wasn't natural for her to spend hours on end, days on end almost in her room doing nothing.

She would do some workout sessions to combat the silence, but it just was not the same. Then one day, she got out of her room, her curiosity peaked when she saw a little boy wearing a white tee and shorts carrying a plank of wood. Furrowing, Juniper grew a little curious but thought nothing of it.

"Juniper?" she heard. Juniper turned around and saw her grandmother, Jasmine, with two cups of tea in hand.

"Ah-Mah? What's up?" she asked.

"It has been days since we moved here. Why haven't you gotten out to mingle with anyone?" she asked.

"Um...I do! Um...I talk to Monroe!" Juniper said. Monroe yawned.

"Someone called my name?" Monroe asked stretching his legs, "June, are you still okay, lass?"

Juniper nodded.

"June, talking to Monroe is...well okay, but I mean going out there and meeting people," Jasmine clarified.

"Oh," Juniper groaned, "Yeah, that…"

"It's okay that you are scared; fighting monsters and were-demons aren't exactly social norms," Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Juniper said.

"June, listen to me," Jasmine began, "We lost people; good people, but it hurts me more that you are scared to tackle…"

"I'm not scared Ah-mah," Juniper said.

"You're not scared but you have not left your room for x-number of days," Monroe pointed out.

Juniper narrowed her eyes at complete annoyance to Monroe; he just shrugged, but Jasmine backed him up by giving her a concerned look. Juniper sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a little scared," Juniper admitted, "It's just that I never been outside the city before, let alone partake in it. My life was at Orchid Bay City, with my friends I knew and the monsters I hung out with-with Mom and Dad, and…"

"Ray-Ray and Dennis," Jasmine said.

Juniper nodded slowly, a lone tear slipped from her left eye. Her grandmother wped it for her as she guided her granddaughter's chin towards her, "No matter how hard life brings you, no matter how cruel…"

"You keep soldiering on," Jasmine and Juniper said in unison; the two ladies hugged each other for a brief moment until June broke away.

"But...what if they don't like me?" June asked out of concern.

"Then you brush it off," Monroe said, "Guess how many people don't like me? I'm still swimming!" he laughed.

"You are Juniper Lee, the toughest person I know. If anyone says that they do not like you…?"

"I knock them out?" Juniper joked.

Jasmine laughed, "No! You...well unless they put their hands on you, yes, but if they are just random jerks, just brush them off. They are not worth the time of the day, but in the end, you'll still be at one peace-even if they do not like you. But still, try to meet people, you will see that it won't be so bad, okay?" Jasmine said.

Juniper smiled, "Okay, I will."

"That's my girl," Jasmine got up and kissed her granddaughter's forehead, "Dinner'll be ready in an hour. Be ready until then, okay?"

"Yes, Ah-mah," Juniper said. Monroe hopped in the bed as Juniper walked straight to the window.

"Are you sure you are okay, June? Remember, this is your choice to make," he said.

"Yeah," Juniper said, unveiling her ruby red curtains, "But I fought mummy owning a zombie-run restaurant. I think, hopefully, I can handle this."

"That's the Te Xuan Ze I know," Monroe said. Juniper smiled at Monroe's optimism, "So, where to?"

"I have not the slightest idea," Juniper said, "But that's where the adventure is, come on!"

…

Meanwhile, Edd was utilizing his metal detector to detect some important items that might be useful for his friends, like a golden watch, or anything of value that they could sell off to the neighborhood kids. Despite that he was the one hard at work, well at least most of the time, Eddy and Ed goofed around with Eddy piggybacked on Ed's back.

"Whoa, where's the fire big Ed?" Eddy asked, steadying Ed to slow down. However, he didn't take the account on how slow minded his tall friend was.

"Fire?! Ahh!" Ed yelled.

"Whoa, Ed!" Eddy tried to rein in the lovable oaf but failed miserably as he continued to contemplate that he was in a burning building...for some reason.

Suddenly, Edd's metal detector detected something from below, "By Joe, I detected something!" Edd said. Ed was about to crash onto him until Edd yelled at the oaf…

"Stop!"

Ed stopped, but in response, Eddy's head was slammed onto the young boy's head, caving it in a bit. Eddy was in pain, "Grandad, you ran another stop sign," he said.

Edd marked the spot to where he found the detection, coding it as an "x".

"I've marked the exact position to where to excavate," Edd said.

"Eddy, Edd's legs are gone," Ed added.

"No Ed," Eddy grabbed his arms positioning them like a lever, "He wants you to dig. Ready Elephant Boy?"

Arf!" Ed replied.

Ed, like an excavator truck, opened his mouth and chomped on the ground, lifting large chunks of it and throwing it to the side.

"You're an animal Ed," Eddy said, "I bet it's a new car or a buried bank heist!"

"Well Ed, your talents are endless aren't they?" Edd asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"I see something, shiny guys!" Ed announced.

"Jackpot! Let'er rip!" Eddy said pulling Ed up to the surface, his tongue wrapped in wire. And, for some God reason, whirred his tongue, pulling the electrical wires back, pulling a series of lamp posts down like a whack-a-mole prop.

"Go baby go!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Edd said.

On cue, a young boy with braces dragged a plank of wood on the ground, it wouldn't be long for Eddy to notice it.

"Is that Jimmy? And Plank?" Eddy asked, ceasing the excavation. He rushed over to Jimmy, beating him to the door.

"Hiya Jimmy boy!" Eddy introduced.

"Eep, Eddy!" Jimmy shook.

"Whatcha doing with Plank? Did you steal from Jonny? Did ya?" Eddy asked, pushing Jimmy down. Scared for his life, the frightened little boy held Plank as a shield, protecting him from the Eds.

"Jonny and Plank had a horrible tiff. Jonny walked off with a huff! Abandoned, Plank was helpless! I offered the hunk of wood a home!" Jimmy explained. This, in turn, made Edd a little upset, worried for the bald kid.

"Oh my! Jonny? Alone? Think of the pain! Separated from his best friend. Isolated! Fortunately, I am surrounded by friends who respect the feelings…"

Eddy stuffed Edd's mouth with Ed's head, prompting him to shut up unfortunately, "Can it sockhead! We're wasting time! Jonny's defenseless," Eddy said walking away from Jimmy's front yard.

"Are you gonna eat that Edd?" Ed asked. Edd growled.

…

Juniper was outside in the neighborhood with her pet pug to keep her company. Things were quiet here, a little too quiet. This prompted the pug on high gear. Juniper too, however more so than Monroe.

"I do not see anyone, Monroe. Maybe, maybe we should head back," she said.

"Juniper, as suspicious as I am, its been only 20 bloody minutes. It's okay," Monroe reassured.

"Well, you didn't assist me in the wrong way before," Juniper said, "I trust…" Suddenly, they heard crying. It wasn't too far though, just right by the playground. It was in closer proximity.

"Someone's crying over there," Monroe said, "Do you want to check it out?"

Juniper bit her lip and thought about it; she narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without saying a word, she approached the playground.

"I'mma say yes," Monroe said.

…

Sad and distraught, the young bald kid, Jonny 2x4 was in the sandbox with his toy shovel carving his friend, Plank. He groaned, saddened by the separation from the horrible squabble they had against each other. It wasn't unlike the young boy to be separated from his best friend. It felt...unnatural.

Poor Jonny, sad, alone in the playground; as he woe at the absence of his friend, he heard the fence gate opened. He thought nothing of it—until…

"Hey there…" Jonny furrowed his brow and tilted his head up. He saw a young girl, just a year or two older than he was giving him a sunny smile. She seemed friendly, but Jonny never saw nor heard of this woman before. His whole sadness was quickly replaced by confusion and unsureness. She wore a short green shirt with an emblem of a purple dragonfly centered on the cloth. She had long raven black hair with a lone cherry red strand on the right.

"I heard you crying from not too far," said the woman, "What's wrong?"

"Oh...just lost a friend is all," Jonny admitted, his sadness slowly returning.

"I know how that feels," said the woman, her voice lowered.

Jonny rose his head, "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen what happened in the news a few weeks ago?" she asked.

"The earthquake, what…? Wait…" The boy pieced together, "You're from there?"

The woman nodded.

"And your friends...oh," Jonny concluded, "Oh, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay," the woman said, "But trust me, I know how it feels like, and its no fun."

Jonny nodded negatively.

"So, how's this? How about we go and we find your friend, find out what's going on okay? Maybe I can help repair your friendship," the woman said.

"You think you can do that?" Jonny asked.

The woman nodded and smiled, "If only you would let me."

Jonny nodded and stood up, "My name's Jonny! Jonny 2x4! And you?"

The woman smiled, happy that she made her first friend, "I'm Juniper...Juniper Lee."

* * *

**AN:** Welp, that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and a like down below. Until next time…

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Both shows belong to their rightful owners.

**Hello all in the wonderful land of . I am back with a third chapter! I just came back from a Family Reunion and also finished writing at least 4 chapters of 2 of my original stories and two of my fanfictions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)**

* * *

**June Meets the Eds**

"Hey there, Juniper! My name is Jonny1 Welcome to the neighborhood," Jonny welcomed. Juniper shared a genuine, welcoming smile at the bald kid. Sure, he might seem weird, but he seemed friendly enough. He reminded him of Roger a little bit, but far more innocent than anything else.

"It seems to me that he's taking a liking to you, Juniper," Monroe said, suddenly catching Jonny off guard.

"Well hi there!" Jonny spoke to the pug. Juniper furrowed and panicked. Monroe was silent.

"Wait, you can hear me?" Monroe asked. Jonny nodded with exuberance, catching the two magical users off guard further. Monroe was about to open his mouth, until Juniper started to derail the conversation away from him understanding a word Monroe was saying, albeit, it still struck her as a sudden surprise to hear Jonny reply to monroe's comments about him being friendly towards her.

"Anyway, where does this friend of yours live? Maybe we can catch up to him or her and see if we can get this horrible tiff resolved," Juniper asked.

"Plank and I live with each other; I do not know where he is," Jonny's sadness came back, "I'm not sure if he ever wants to speak to me again." Jonny started to cry. Monroe and Juniper took a short glance at each other and then back at Jonny. They never seen anyone this sadden before. Monroe gave Juniper a nod; the Te Xuan Ze rested her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, how about I treat you to something; we can search for your friend in a few hours," Juniper said. Jonny looked up at Juniper and smiled. Jonny gave Juniper a tight hug giving the young girl a warm feeling inside. She helped the poor boy up from the ground as they started their walk around the neighborhood.

It had been a few minutes since the Te Xuan Ze met the young boy. He felt really sad without his friend; Juniper, relating to such loss, and probably more, felt a connection to the young boy. But there was one thing that was bothering her, both Monroe and herself, Jonny was able to understand Monroe. How was that possible? She could pretend to ignore it and think that it could be some sort of anomaly or that it could be some sort of side effect from the Magical Viel no longer existing, two to which she can at least delay with to some degree. However, when Monroe, while monroe was speaking to her specifically, Juniper, not meaning to ignore her pug, but she was checking out to see if anyone else could hear him. At the moment, no one else was outside besides jonny and herself - at least for the time being.

"Who's that?" Juniper pointed to a rather tall young man with blue hair. He had on a yellow t-shirt with a red stripe diagonally down to the was working on a farm, which was strange since he lives in the suburbs.

"Oh that's Rolf!" Juniper called, pulling on the Te Xuan Ze, "Come on, you gotta meet him!" June yelled as the, surprisingly strong young boy, pulled on her like she was a rag doll. Monroe was surprised about this.

"Hold on there, Lass. don't try to break her arms!" Monroe warned.

…

Meanwhile, Rolf was feeding his pigs some feed. He was doing his daily chores around the farm not minding anything at all, he just lived in his own little world, while trying to keep the farm up and keep order around the said place from chaos.

"Hey Rolf!" he heard. The farm boy turned around and saw Jonny.

"Hello there jonny the Wood Boy, how may I…" Rolf paused and saw a newcomer just right there next to him. She was a 12-year old asian girl wearing a short green belly shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. She had a long, raven black hair with a cherry red strand on the right. She had a friendly, welcoming smile on her face.

"Oh ho," Rolf began, "So who's the newcomer, Jonny the Wood Boy?"

"This is Juniper! She's new around here. I'm just touring her around the neighborhood," jonny said.

"I see," rolf said, "So where is this girl from?"

"I'm from Orchid Bay City - well what's left of it really," she said.

"I'm sorry," Rolf apologized, "Rolf knows the feeling of loss. It's not a good feeling."

Juniper nodded; Monroe looked up at Juniper and saw a little bit of sadness coming out, but she felt against that and hid it in the best way she could. Rolf seemed to be a very nice guy, albeit traditional, and looking at his frame he seemed strong, much like Juniper, only by well...comparing Rolf's physical strength to Juniper would be like comparing a human to an ant unfortunately.

"Well, I'm just looking around. I haven't been able to come out as of recently for the past few days and well, I'm just looking for some new friends," she said.

"Well, welcome to the home of Rolf!" rolf welcomed Juniper with a big hug, nearly choking the hell out of her. Monroe was horrified at how incredibly strong Rolf was. Though it couldn't be so much of a surprise since he had done hard, manual labor at a daily basis.

"Thank you, you're too kind!" Juniper wheezed. Rolf eased up on Juniper as she tried to breathe, "Whoa, strong arms! Well, it was nice meeting you...Rolf," Juniper said.

"It is an honor meeting you Juniper the Purple Girl," Rolf said bowing, "come again if you want to talk." Juniper and Jonny waved goodbye to the Son of a Shepherd; Juniper would admit, seeing Rolf was as bit as strange and whimsy as anything else. Rolf strangely reminded the young warrior of...well unfortunately she cannot connect to whom rolf reminded her with. But all in all, she was happy to meet such an odd fellow.

Juniper and Jonny continued their walk around the Cul-de-sac. It was fairly quiet around town. Nothing was happening, it was strange, even for jonny.

"Is it always this quiet around here?" monroe asked.

"Nope," Jonny said, "Normally it won't be this quiet. Most of the time Rolf is out there farming," Jonny conitnued, his attention now turned to June, "Say, you want to go the playground and hang out?"

Juniper and Monroe smiled, "Sure!" Juniper said.

* * *

**AN: **_Okay so this was kind of a short chapter, I will admit, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, until then…_

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Both shows belong to their rightful owners.

**Hello everyone reading this 4th chapter of this fanfic! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "New Girl for Ed". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

**New Friends**

Later on that day, the strange bald kid led Juniper to a nicely groomed home just a few blocks away from them. Internally, Jonny felt a guttural punch to his stomach at how nervous he was. This was the house of the coolest kid on the block. The last time he was there, he was threatened to a legendary beating based off of actions too dumb to bring up.

"Are you okay, lass?" Monroe asked the nervous bald kid, "you're shivering as if you are trapped in a blizzard."

"To be honest, I'm still shocked unto how he could understand you," Juniper said.

"You and I both," he said.

"It's just something I've done that tee'd him off," Jonny said, "Besides, I think he would let me off the hook based on who he's gonna meet." Jonny seemed oddly optimistic aside from losing his friend. He was becoming a little bit comfortable talking to Juniper. June however, felt more welcoming to his presence, however, she still felt that something was pretty much off about the poor boy. She nor Monroe brought it up, but the feeling had not left their minds.

"Okay, here we go!" Jonny walked on the small steps and knocked on the door. Juniper, feeling something oddly strange walked closely to Jonny.

"Juniper, what are doing?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know, it's just something does not feel rig…"

"Surprise! Get him!" Without no other warning, a short boy a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wore light blue pants as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. The second boy was a rather tall, dimwitted boy wearing a red and white striped shirt over a crusty green jacket, had no chin, and a monobrow who ran with his back arched backward... They snatched him from the front porch carrying him to who knows where. Juniper's eyes bugged.

"Jonny!" Juniper screamed to the top of her lungs. Her heart skipping beats seeing how suddenly two strange kids snatched him up like a hungry child stealing a cookie from the counter.

"What in blazes…!" Monroe said.

"I gotta go after him! Who knows what they'll do…"

"Hello?" Juniper and Monroe froze. June turned around to a young shovel chinned boy who wore a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red baseball hat with a black peak backward. He looked slightly annoyed at first, but then calmed down when he saw an unfamiliar face.

Juniper just stood there frozen.

"Just say hi, June," Monroe whispered. Juniper nodded. She approached the boy nervously not knowing the right words to say. The boy was the same way. He had never seen this person before. She appeared in his sight with little to no warning. However, he wanted to keep himself casual.

"Um, hello," Juniper introduced, "My name is Juniper. Juniper Lee!" she said extending her arm.

"Cool, 'Sup June, I'm Kevin Burns. Nice to meet ya," he said with a friendly tone in his voice, "Are you new around here?"

"Um...yeah," Juniper said, "Sorry about the short meeting, but I'm looking for a bald kid who might have went this way. He got snatched by a short kid and a tall kid."

"Oh...them," Kevin said,. This time with the annoyance tone growing grim.

"I guess you know them?"

"Yep, those are the Eds. They're dorks," he said.

"I see, any direction where they might have gone?" she asked.

…

Juniper followed the trail from where Jonny was taken too. She and Monroe were getting awfully close. When they finally arrived at the site, juniper was about to enter the alley until she saw the boy wearing a red shirt and a black hat. She immediately took cover behind the face adjacent to the alleyway. She took a sharp glance before though, it was a small peek of what looked like a market on selling some hand-me-downs with drawn faces. They even saw Jonny playing with a cone. They didn't question it. They were used to such strange anomalies anyway.

"What's wrong, June?" Monroe asked.

"I...I don't know," she said with terror. Monroe furrowed and walked to the alley, and spotted what made Juniper so jumpy. He was so lost.

"I'm confused," he admitted, "what made you so jumpy all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Do you see the boy with the red shirt?" she asked.

"Who? Him?" Monroe asked, "He's just a wee boy with a sock on his head.

"I know that, but he kind of...well...look at his hair!" she pointed.

Monroe groaned and took another peek, this time a hard look. When he did, his eyes bulged.

"He looks more like Marcas! But paler and scrawny!" Monroe said before he was snatched from the alleyway

"What's gotten into you?" Monroe asked.

Juniper blushed. "Sorry, Monroe. It's...well…Sorry," she said.

"It's okay lass," Monroe reassured, "Just breathe. Everything's okay. Just get Jonny and get out."

Juniper nodded.

* * *

**AN: **_Well then, a new chapter and a new chapter being planned! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, until next time!_

**PEACE**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ed Edd n Eddy and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee do not belong to me. Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network and The Life and Times o fJuniper Lee belongs to Judd Winick and Cartoon Network.

_Hello and All! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for Ed and the Magical Jewel: A New Girl for Ed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had reading it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated oh and sorry for the long wait, life has been...hectic. Anyway enjoy the story as I write my webcomic for this fanfiction lol. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Say Hey!**

Juniper felt something cling to her stomach like a claw to a cliff. As she slowly approached the lane, she caught a better glimpse of the beanie-headed boy behind the counter. She stopped and shook. Sweat oozed from her skin likeAawringed out sponge. The boy remotely looked more like Marcus back in Orchid Bay City, except for one thing, this boy was paler than copy-paper and was as scrawny as a straw. Before she walked too far into the lane, she backed out. Monroe sighed and facepalmed himself.

"June…"

"I know, Monroe. I'm pathetic. It's not like me to collapse but...I never met other kids outside my neighborhood. What if these kids think that I'm…"

"Then you keep soldiering on, June," Monroe said, "You fought monsters and mummies, and terrifying conspiracy theorists…"

"Because I can punch them, Monroe. They know who I am. Why does starting something new feel...scary?"

"Ay lad. New things can be scary, but so is life. Sometimes you need a little challenge to grow. Can't remain constant-think of it like this. When you hold a cup of water, and you let it still, it never moves, but compared to the ocean…"

"It moves...constantly," Juniper finished.

"There you are! If the ocean can move, so can you. Now get in there and show them who you are," Monroe said.

Juniper smiled and hugged her pet pug. "Thanks Monroe."

Juniper and Monroe walked into the lane, with June with her confidence uplifted. When they walked further in, they discovered that the strange boys as well as her new friend Johnny was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Juniper asked.

"They couldn't have gone far," Monroe said.

"Drat. I barely know this neighborhood and already I've already broken a promise. How am I supposed to find his friend without the person who asked me to help him?"

"I believe that you will find a way, listen, as we look for Johnny, this could be a good excuse to meet others. Maybe they can help?" Monroe said.

Juniper nodded. "You're right. Well, I met the guy with the shovel chin and Rolf. Who else…"

"Hey," said a voice.

Juniper turned around and saw a blonde girl wearing a black T-shirt, white tank top, blue/purple jeans, and black shoes with white soles. She had a sweet smile permanently stamped to her face.

"Hi!" said the girl.

"Hello," Juniper said nervously.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes. Just moved in a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks? Never seen you before around here."

"Yeah, just been a shut in for quite awhile."

"Probably from the new kid disease right?" the girl chuckled.

"Yeah," Juniper said. "I'm Juniper Lee. What's your name?"

"I'm Nazz. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer," she said.

"That sounds German, lassy!" Monroe commented.

"Are you from Germany?" Juniper asked, hoping that Nazz didn't catch Monroe's comment. However surprisingly, she didn't even flinch. In fact her smile got bigger seeing Monroe.

"Austria actually. Came here to the States when I was young," she finished. She knelt down to her knees to Monroe's level. "Aww, and who is this cutey!"

"Oh, this is Monroe. My tea..I mean…"

"Your pet pug?"

"No. A friend," she said. "He hates it when you call him that."

"Oh sorry," she said to Monroe. She stood back up to Juniper, "You seem lost, you missing someone or something?"

"Well there was this guy. Bald kid. Wearing a white shirt. Kinda weird?"

"Johnny?"

Juniper nodded. "Have you seen him? He was taken by three guys: one tall, one short, and the...the…" Juniper struggled.

"The guy in the beanie?" Monroe finished.

"The guy with the sock on his head-that's right," Juniper straightened herself.

"The Eds took Johnny? Of course they did," Nazz pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong?" Juniper asked.

"Nothing, just that they are using Johnny for who knows what. But hey, maybe we can find them together!" Nazz said.

"You'll help me?"

Nazz nodded, "Come on, I bet they went this way. I can introduce them to you! They'll like you!"

"Oh okay!" Juniper said following Nazz.

At the end of the lane, Nazz showed Juniper the end of the road...Eddy's house as she deemed it, and from where it was going there were a few kids entering inside of the home. The music played was an homage to 70s disco, playing as loud as the cries of New York City.

"Ay, could someone turn that racket down for pity sake!" Monroe complained.

"Gotta hand it to you, someone must really love 70s music," Juniper added.

"They must be having a party! Come on, Juniper. Come and meet the gang!" Nazz said, dancing her way to the house. Juniper froze, forgetting how it is like to hang out with others. Though something in her sent out alarm bells, well more like memory alarm bells that slowed her down. Monroe caught this; Juniper shivered as Nazz walked closer to the house.

"What's wrong?" Monroe asked.

"It's...it's nothing. Just...nothing," Juniper said.

"Look, it's okay to be scared. Things like this are completely normal. Besides, your friends in Orchid Bay City would want you to move on. I mean hey! You managed to make a new friend with Nazz!" Monroe said.

"You're right, but what if…"

"You'll be fine, June," Monroe smiled. "Now come on and take the edge off. You're going to be…"

"What the heck?" yelled a voice. Juniper turned around following that erroneous cry. Standing behind her aghast was a loud mouth young girl with the lips that could span the entire state of California and a young boy next to him wearing what looked like disco clothing carrying what looked like a plank of wood for a face. He had Saturn like braces and had an innocent voice that carried along with it.

"Looks like we got another Johnny, Jimmy," said the girl.

"Yikes, who are you?" asked the boy named Jimmy.

"I'm Juniper…"

"Don't care! Hold this!" said the girl slapping the plank of wood onto Juniper with a lot of force.

"That is one problem child. I'd be damned if I were her sibling," Monroe said.

"Yeah a real joy," Juniper said, hiding her anger.

"So June, what do you think of doing?" Monroe asked.

"Finding Johnny to look for his friend. It's the least I can do," she said as she walks towards the house.

* * *

**AN: **_Hello guys of the fanfiction community. How are you? This is MegaRdaniels giving you the 5th chapter for the story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until next time!_

**PEACE!**


End file.
